Oracle 43: Head On! Attack In Hirakawa City Hall
Oracle 43: Head On! Attack In Hirakawa City Hall (正面から！平川市役所で攻撃 Shōmen kara! Hirakawa shiyakusho de kōgeki) is the forty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis A massive attack of the Chariot Soldiers was happened in Hirakawa City Hall when Councilor Rie summoned the Chariot Soldiers in order to disperse the angry city residents immediately. Plot Anaira received a message from Irie that a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking Hirakawa City Hall. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters and also the authorities to head on to Hirakawa City Hall immediately. Meanwhile, the angry city residents who destroyed the mayor's office got frightened when a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in the corridor. But some of them faced the Chariot Soldiers by throwing heavy objects upon them, and left immediately. On the other hand, Chihiro and the news team immediately left the mayor's office after a group of Chariot Soldiers performed a massive attack. In TransHead TV Media Center, after their news update, Ryoma and Kazumi left the news studio to take a break. A couple of seconds later, Kazumi was called by a news staff to head again the breaking news update. She didn't hesitate to agree, and returned back to the news studio. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Irie had a struggle to defeat the Chariot Soldiers because Councilor Rie continuously summoned them everytime. Fortunately, Anaira and the Armored Fighters came inside to the city hall to help Irie to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. They defeated them using their respective finishers. Rie, on the other hand, felt disappointed that her Chariot Soldiers were defeated. When Kohei attempted to ask Rie if she's okay, Irie told him that she is an ally of Chariot Empire. Kohei, on the other hand, can't believe that Rie is an ally of the Chariots. Anaira told to her younger brother that Irie was right, and she also said that Rie was summoned by Emperor Ryuuen to wreak havoc in Hirakawa City. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa felt glad that the Chariot Soldiers were the ones who dispersed the city residents who destroyed his office. Because of this, he asked Emperor Ryuuen what was his punishment that he suggest in order to punish the city residents. Emperor Ryuuen suggested that they shall be put to a death sentence. And Mayor Akazawa agreed to his suggestion. On the other hand, the Chariot Fighters returned back after their defeat against the Armored Fighters. They've got disappointed about their defeat, but Mayor Akazawa told them that they must blame the Armored Fighters, and even the authorities who joined them, for their defeat and dispersal of the Chariot Soldiers. And Mateo agreed what Mayor Akazawa said. Outside the Hirakawa City Hall, a group of city residents who destroyed the mayor's office called the SAF commandos and army troops to head on to the mayor's office to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. One of the SAF commandos told them that they don't need to worry about and they will disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Afterwards, they went inside the Hirakawa City Hall and headed on to the mayor's office. Meanwhile, Anaira asked Rie about her purpose, and she answered that she was here just to warn people who attempt to destroy the mayor's office. But because of the angry city residents who entered the mayor's office, she forced herself to summon the Chariot Soldiers to disperse them immediately. Because of this, Anaira ordered the Armored Energy and Force Fighters to head on to the mayor's office immediately. Chisato and others agreed, and they headed on afterwards. Rie, who felt disappointed, told to the Armored Fighters that they're stubborn and they never follow her. Anaira, on the other hand, told her that they're not need to follow her because they already know what they're going to do. Altogether; Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters, along with Irie and Hiroyo, transformed themselves again into their armor form respectively. Meanwhile, as they reached the mayor's office, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters saw the SAF commandos and army troops who fought against the Chariot Soldiers. There they transformed themselves again in their armor form and helped the authorities to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. They defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, the SAF commandos and army troops thanked the Armored Fighters who helped them to disperse the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, when Rie found out that Irie was an ally of the Armored Fighters, she had no choice but to summon again a group of Chariot Soldiers to fight against the Armored Fighters. As the battle started, Rie left, and headed on outside the city hall building. The Armored Energy and Force Fighters, along with the SAF commandos and army troops, came outside the city hall. They told the city residents that the Chariot Soldiers were already dispersed inside the city hall, especially in the mayor's office. The city residents thanked them for taking an action to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately, but they told them that the city mayor will not perform any action to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Chisato asked the city residents on why the city mayor did not take his action to solve the crisis, but Rie answered that he was in an out-of-town trip along with his family while she went outside the city hall. Alejandra asked Rie about her purpose, and she answered that she came here to give an immediate punishment to the city residents who destroyed the mayor's office. Haruka told her that it was not their fault why they destroyed the mayor's office. Ayako told Rie that it was the city mayor's fault because he did not take his action to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Because of this, Rie got mad and she summoned the Chariot Soldiers, causing a huge scare to everyone outside the city hall. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka (松岡 リエ Matsuoka Rie): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 22 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 23, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 43: End The Blackmail, The Zenith episode 38 and Never Surrender episode 19. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes